ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Start Of The Journey
TSOTJ 'is the pilot of Interspace 10. Plot ''In space, above earth... (Gillgax, through telecommunication): Give me the Omnitrix, lower being, Nalgav. Obviously, the alien who Gillgax called a lower being, was called Nalgav. (Nalgav): Never! I'm not letting my fabulous creation be used by the ''most dangerous being in the universe''. (Gillgax): Then I'll have to take it from you. Hits tractor beam button and a red beam slowly brings Nalgav's ship towards Gillgax. Nalgav was a humanoid robot in a yellow suit. A yellow, shining gap in his suit directly over the place where a wristwatch would be, Nalgav pressed a finger down. (Nalgav): But if nessecary, I will! A cyclops alien replaced the robotic humanoid. (Zipwire): ZIPWIRE! Zipwire punched the window open and oxygen zoomed out of the ship. His creations, the Ultimate Heromatrix, aka Heroultitrix, slowly floated out into space, away from Gillgax and Nalgav. Zipwire shot a wire that hooked onto his ship and shot it so it hooked onto Gillgax's ship. Zipwire jumped on the wire, and started running, light electric following him, to Gillgax's ship. '' (Gillgax): Get off my ship, you idiotic lower being. (Zipwire): You have the Forgotten Tool! Give it to me! (Gillgax): NO. ''Gillgax's cannons faced Zipwire's Heromatrix symbol and blasted it. The Heromatrix fell off and Nalgav reverted to Nalgav. He zipwired across Zipwire's rope and jumped back into his ship. He bit the rope off and it fell away from his ship. (Nalgav): Major fail. I lost the Heroultrix and the Heromatrix! Nalgav activates hyperspace control and zooms into space. On earth, a boy called Interspace, nickname Inter, was in the woods, looking for his football he booted so far. (''Interspace): If this is what's gonna happen all summer, I quit! ''Interspace notices a symbol floating down from the sky. (Interspace): What's this? He presses a finger down on it. It jumps, spider-like onto his wrist. (Interspace): I go out to play football, lose it and find a watch? Two robots of Gillgax walk towards him. (Interspace): What can this watch do, anyway? One robot scans Interspace, sees the Heromatrix, and shoots at Interspace, who cowers behind a tree. (Interspace): Well, if it's a watch, it should have a turnable dial, right Interspace turns the dial, and a technical voice explodes out of the Heromatrix. (Heromatrix): Heromatrix found new host; proceed saving of aliens. Interspace dodged the robots' blast again and again. (Heromatrix): Heromatrix saving complete: Transformation Function now available. Interspace turned the dial and slapped the watch's tower down. A yellow light engulfs him, and in his place, a cyclopic alien with Feedback's voice looked at the robots in awe. (Zipwire): You are SO unlucky you're robots! Zipwire shot lines out of his hands like webs towards the trees, creating a slingshot. Zipwire electrocuted the sling before slinging his electrocuted self at the robots. KABOOM! The electric overload from the slingshot destroyed the robots, sending a signal back to Gillgax. (Gillgax): Who ever has the Heromatrix, they must be powerful. We'll see against my robo-ninjas! Gillgax presses a button, and 6 pods deposit onto the earth, filled with ninja. (Ninja): Prepare to die, human. Zipwire shot around the robots, shooting a web that slowly shivered in towards the ninjas, but they did somersaults out of the electric circle. (Zipwire): Ninjas eh? Zipwire shot a large wire at the Ninja, who threw a shuriken to cut it.The electric rebounded at Zipwire, who reverted. (Interspace): Oh, what was that? Interspace tries to activate the Heromatrix again, but fails. (Ninja): Now you will die! The ninja throws a sword at Interspace, who quickly gets up, and realised the Heromatrix is able to be used. (Interspace): I reckon I can turn into something else than Zipwire. Interspace turns the dial, settling on a large diamond alien. (Taedanizor): TAEDANIZOR! Taedanizor shoots crystals at the ninjas, making them explode. (Gillgax): I hate that person with the Heromatrix. ''The End''''' Characters *Interspace (first appearance) Villains *Gillgax (first appearance) *Robo-Ninjas (first appearance) *Robots (first appearance) Aliens Used By Nalgav *Zipwire (first appearance) By Interspace *Zipwire (first appearance) *Taedanizor (first appearance) Category:Series Premieres Category:InterspaceMaster Category:Interspace 10 (Rebooted)